


leather studded kiss in the sand

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: "So that’s why you're here," Chrysaor says, all teeth. "Needed a real alpha to give you what you want?"
Relationships: Chrysaor/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	leather studded kiss in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> decided to finish that partial chrysaor/percy abo drabble i wrote a while back
> 
> this is meant to be a sequel (though an A/B/O au) to "cake by the ocean"

Percy has less than half a second to think before his face is slammed against the floor of Chrysaor’s cabin. The force of the throw bruises his cheekbone. He's lucky his nose isn't broken.

Chrysaor is above him, pinning him to the floorboards with his hand painfully shoved behind his back. It’s dark in the cabin, the only light being the oil lamp off in the corner of the room.

"What did I say," Chrysaor snarls into his ear, "about sneaking onto my ship?"

He smells faintly of sweat and musk, a side-effect of the humid summer heat. But Percy smells stronger, a side-effect of a different kind of heat.

Percy pinpoints the exact moment when Chrysaor smells him. His grip on Percy’s arm tightens painfully and he grinds his hips against Percy’s ass.

"So that’s why you’re here," Chrysaor says, all teeth. "Needed a real alpha to give you what you want?" He doesn’t wait for Percy to answer before pushing himself up and letting go of his arm. He digs his hands into the fabric of Percy's pants and a second later there’s a loud _ripping_ sound. The warm air of the cabin kisses his hot, slick-covered skin. 

Percy groans, " _Yeah_."

"Yeah?" Chrysaor mocks, yanking at the laces of his own pants. He doesn’t have a shirt on. Percy can see a dozen scars out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, this what you need?"

He shoves two fingers in without warning, without asking, without gentleness. It’s exactly what Percy needs. He hisses and presses his ass back against Chrysaor’s fingers, then hisses again when Chrysaor shoves his hips down against the floor.

"Did I say you could move, you fucking bitch?"

" _Yeah_ ," Percy moans.

"No, I fucking didn’t."

" _Yeah_ ," Percy says again and it takes a second for Chrysaor to catch on. When he does, he yanks Percy’s hips back into his lap, positioning himself so he's half-crouching over Percy.

He calls him a filthy name that makes Percy drip slick and then he’s shoving inside, rude and angry and brutal and Percy can’t make himself shut up. It’s exactly what he needs.

"Should’ve known you’d be back," Chrysaor says. His voice drips venom. "I knew your thirst was quenchless. You are my brother, after all, no matter how thin your ichor. Can’t even shut your mouth, can you?"

Percy heaves an open-mouthed breath from the floorboards. With effort, he reaches back with the hand Chrysaor hasn't pinned against his side and sinks his nails into his brother's flank. Chrysaor _hisses_. 

"Shut up," Percy spits, staring him down from beneath him, "and fuck me." For irony, he adds, " _Captain_."

Chrysaor doesn't so much as smile so much as bares his teeth. "You give as good as you get."

"I haven’t gotten anything."

Chrysaor lets out a genuine laugh. He takes his hand off Percy's arm and reaches beneath his hips, angling him just so. The tip of Chrysaor's cock nudges a spot inside him that makes his breath shake. His fingers are gentle when they run through Percy's curls and then tighten fiercely. He says, too calmly, "I’ll make you scream."

Percy _grins_. "That better be a promise."

And then Chrysaor _moves_ and he makes good on his word.

When Chrysaor successfully knots inside him, he gently bites the skin of Percy’s sweat-soaked back. "Whatever am I going to do with you, baby brother?" he asks fondly.

Percy lets out a breathless laugh against the floorboards. "This, apparently."

Chrysaor laughs and bites him again. "The crew will want to see you when your heat breaks. I would let them see you before, but I don’t share my food."

"Selfish.” Percy reaches back with the hand not pinned to his back. Chrysaor takes it, giving it an amiably squeeze.

"You know," he says, "if you hadn’t been a little shit and snuck around in my cabin after I explicitly warned you not to, we could be knotted comfortably in my bed right now instead of right here on the floor."

"And if you were a man of your word," Percy says, "you would have -- what was it you threatened me with? -- tied me up as a urinal for the crew to use. I guess we're both disappointed."

Chryaor laughs, loud and thunderous. "Do not tempt my hand, brother."

Percy throws him a cocky grin from the floor. "Then don’t threaten me with a good time."

**Author's Note:**

> Percy/Chrysaor is my favorite, it’s like take Percy/Apollo and make it mean.
> 
> Also, please take a moment to think about Percy and Chrysaor dancing together to this Vitamin String Quartet cover of Bad Guy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWUbCwmBmgE


End file.
